


Early Start

by torino10154



Series: Gift Drabbles & Ficlets 2019 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: The eleventh of my gift drabbles.alafayeasked for (among other options) "Charlie/Draco, lazy morning."





	Early Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alafaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/gifts).



> The eleventh of my gift drabbles. **alafaye** asked for (among other options) "Charlie/Draco, lazy morning."

It's early—too early—but the dragons have permanently reset Charlie's internal clock and he always wakes with the first light of morning. 

Somehow, Draco has managed to slip from his embrace during the night and Charlie feels the needs to rectify that immediately.

He reaches over as he turns, both moving closer and pulling Draco toward him, bringing Draco's bare back to his chest.

"Mmm." Draco wriggles against him, pressing his arse against Charlie's hardening cock. "Morning."

There are advantages to rising early, Charlie thinks as he kisses the back of Draco's neck and lazily begins rolling his hips.


End file.
